¡feliz cumpleaños Sasuke kun!
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Sasuke no desea festejar su cumpleaños pero Sakura e Ino no lo saben y le organizan una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa!mientras que Naruto lo distrae ¿Sasuke los matara?


**hola gente! como les va? a mi bien presentando esta nueva historia por el cumple de mi querido amor platonico Sasuke-kun n.n se que todavia falta ocho dias para su cumple pero no pude resistir publicar este fanfic antes ya que vengo trabajando bastante en el y lo termine ayer! buenas noticias como ya empece las vacaciones podre escribir mas ! este fic tiene una pisca diminuta de sasusaku! **

**sin mas lean y comente! por favor lo suplico u.u jajajaja **

_feliz cumpleaños sasuke-kun:_

la puerta de una grande, vacía y oscura casa se abría para dar paso a su propietario Sasuke Uchiha, este recién llegaba de una misión con el equipo siete.

estaba agotado se había ausentado varios días de la aldea en una misión de rango c en la cual llevaron a un feudal al país del trueno en la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

en el genkan se saco sus sandalias ninjas y tiro su mochila a un lado ya era de noche asi que no abrio las ventanas ni las puertas deslizantes que daban al patio de atrás tan solo se limito a encender algunas luces ,necesitaba y deseaba comer algo, tomar un buen baño y dormir toda la noche.

primero lo primero ya no podía aguantar un segundo mas sin tocar agua es que estaba tan sucio, se fue directo al baño para cargar la bañadera en lo que se cargaba fue a la cocina a comer algo, no había gran cosa solo un poco de fruta agarro una manzana, mañana tendría que ir a comprar al mercado, volvió al baño se desvistió y se sumergió en la enorme bañera sus músculos se relajaron al instante se sentía tan bien el agua caliente , suspiro eso parecía la recompensa de estar una semana con el insoportable de Naruto ,la molesta de Sakura y él exasperante de Kakashi .el parecía el único normal y coherente del grupo.

estuvo un buen rato allí sumergido en el agua y en sus pensamientos, aunque mañana tenían el día libre Naruto lo invito a entrenar en la mañana y Sakura también iría aunque seguro que no era para entrenar si no para molestarlo, en fin mañana seria un día como cualquier otro, bueno eso es lo que le gustaba pensar por que estaba consiente de que mañana seria 23 de julio, su cumpleaños, definitivamente no deseaba festejarlo ni siquiera recordarlo ¿por que? por que solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos de cuando podía festejarlo en familia de esos años añorados que se alejaban cada día mas en el pasado ,en el tiempo. Sasuke sabia que esos momentos jamas regresarían ni los pasteles echos por Mikoto ,ni el regalo de su padre, ni las felicitaciones de todo el clan Uchiha y eso le dolía por ese motivo para él no tenia sentido su cumpleaños solo era un año mas de su nacimiento y mas tiempo que transcurría desde la muerte del clan sintió un gran alivio cuando se percato que el equipo 7 desconocía totalmente su cumpleaños,mejor para si.

salio de la bañera con desdén casi sin querer hacerlo se enrollo una toalla azul a la cintura y camino por un largo pasillo hasta su habitación aunque estaba acostumbrado a esa enorme casa nunca terminaba de gustarle era un lugar demasiado grande para el solo ademas de recordarle constantemente la muerte de sus padres que ocurrió en una habitación de esa misma casa claro que estaba cerrada con llave para nunca mas abrirse , su mirada se endureció al recordar ese momento se apresuro a ahuyentar esos recuerdos era en vano llenarse la cabeza con esas cosas. después de secarse y ponerse su piyama su mirada paseo por su habitación estaba ordenada como siempre lo agradeció mentalmente no tenia ganas de limpiarla sin mas se tumbo en su cama estaba fria pero no le importo el sueño lo venció al poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>los rayos del sol se reflejaban a través de la azul cortina despertando así a Sasuke ,apago el despertador justo antes de que suene y se levanto rápidamente , parecía como si no tuviera somnolencia ,luego de alistarse se fue rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.<p>

al acercarse pudo divisar a Naruto recostado perezosamente contra un frondoso árbol ,con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la suave brisa.

-hmp ,levántate dobe-pronuncio el pelinegro dándole una pequeña patada al rubio.

-hey! Sasuke dolió!puedes ser un poco mas educado no ves que la pasaba bastante bien sin tu presencia teme!-pronuncio al tiempo que se enderezaba sentándose.

-que dices idiota si tu me dijiste que venga! ademas que haces ahi tirado ya pareces shikamaru.

-no me compares con ese vago,Sasuke-reclamo con los ojos cerrados y los brazo atras de la cabeza.

-pues levántate de una vez que quiero patearte el trasero rápido e irme.

el rubio se levanto indignado de un salto-que dices si yo te puedo mandar llorando a tu casa como todo un chiquillo si quiero ! pero sabes por que no lo hago teme,por que me das lastima!-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-hmp ,si claro-pronuncio en tono sarcástico-¿ y Sakura?.

Sasuke pudo notar como el rubio se tensaba-¿Sa-Sakura?.

-si idiota Sa ku ra -explico como si Naruto tuviera problema mentales.

-ah ella me dijo que no vendría por que tenia que ayudar a su madre con cosas de su casa-improviso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-bien vamos que tengo cosas que hacer -dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo y se dirigía a el centro del campo.

* * *

><p>unas cuantas horas después en el mismo campo se podía ver como ambos chicos estaban tumbados viendo el cielo cansados ,con las respiración agitada ,y las ropas sucias .habían dejado todo en esa pequeña batalla-entrenamiento pero igualmente quedaron empatados y en las mismas precarias condiciones.<p>

-bien me canse de esto me largo-pronuncio Sasuke mientras se levantaba del pasto.

-no! Sasuke espera!.

-¿que quieres?.

-te invito a comer ramen!.

el pelinegro arqueo una ceja con incredibilidad eso era extraño Naruto nunca invitaba ramen a nadie siempre mendigaba a los demás pero le resto importancia por el hambre que tenia no habia desayunado y todo lo que habia comido a noche era una manzana.

-de acuerdo ,pero te advierto que yo no pagare tu cuenta.

-trato echo vamos a ichiraku!-contesto animadamente el rubio.

* * *

><p>ya en Ichiraku lo dos amigos comían ambos con su estilo propio Nruto casi ahogándose con la comida y llendo por el tercer tazón y Sasuke comiendo lentamente recien por la mitad del primero.<p>

-come mas despacio dobe asi te ahogaras...aunque pensadolo mejor no pares.

-cierra la boca Sasuke yo como como quiero.

-hmp-el pelinegro noto que ya casi era de noche-ya me voy.

y sin mas empezó a caminar tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle rumbo a su casa cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

-no teme espera!.

-¿que quieres? déjame en paz varias horas contigo es perjudicial y tengo cosas que hacer.

-mentiroso seguro que no tienes nada que hacer y lo dices para no aguantarme.

-tienes razón en lo segundo no quiero aguantarte pero de verdad tengo cosas que hacer-terminado lo dicho echo a Naruto a un lado y siguió su camino. al rubio le quedaban pocas opciones.

_flashback ._

_-recuerda Naruto mantenlo ocupado hasta que sean las ocho ¿de acuerdo?-ordenaba una seria Sakura._

_-si la frentona tiene razón tienes que hacer tiempo así podremos organizarle la mejor fiesta en Konoha!-dijo una animada Ino._

_-oye cerda no te olvides que todo esto es mi idea ni se te ocurra tratar de robarme el crédito frente a Sasuke-kun._

_-cierra el pico yo también lo planee ,si la fiesta tiene un rumbo es gracias a mi por eso me pediste ayuda por que si lo hicieras tu seria demasiado aburrida._

_y asi continuaron discutiendo mientras el rubio trataba de calmarlas hasta que una dudo lo albergo._

_-y si no puedo entretenerlo, es que Sasuke no me soporta mucho que digamos-ambas kunoichis pararon la pelea para mirar al rubio._

_Naruto pudo sentir que Sakura poso fuertemente su mano a su hombro derecho e Ino hacia lo mismo con el izquierdo enpujandolo contra la pared mas cercana teniéndolo acorralado para después ambas poner una mirada aterradora._

_-si por tu culpa se arruina la sorpresa...eres hombre muerto-dictaron ambas al unisono._

_Naruto trago en seco estaba en problemas y todo por culpa de Sasuke._

_fin del flashback._

no podía permitir eso no quería morir en manos de Ino y menos en manos de Sakura tenia que hacer algo rápido,fue corriendo a todo lo que podían sus piernas hasta estar cerca del pelinegro que estaba de espalda y cuando estaba por llegar a él se le echo encima tirando a Sasuke de lleno al piso rápidamente tomo sus brazos y los ato con esfuerzo ya que el Uchiha se oponia bastante.

-¡QUE HACES IDIOTA SUÉLTAME O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!.

-lo siento Sasuke pero el miedo que le tengo a ellas es mayor al que podría tenerte a ti .

-¡¿de que carajos hablas?¡.

-ya lo entenderás-y acto seguido le dio un rápido golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>después de una hora inconsciente el pelinegro abrió los ojos .estaba adolorido ,amordazado, con las piernas y brazos atados ademas no podía ver nada ya que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba completamente a oscuras.<p>

ahogo un grito de frustración Naruto estaba muerto y enterrado.

se preguntaba por que le había atacado ¿se había vuelto loco? o ¿su idiotez ya era demasiada ? no lo sabia pero cualquiera fuera la razón disfrutaría torturándolo. trato se desatarse pero no pudo las cuerdas eran anti jutsus de escape y no podía alcanzar su kunai para cortarlas suspiro cansadamente y trato de recordar algo que le diera una pista del por que estaba ahí cuando recordo lo dicho por el estúpido.

_-¡QUE HACES IDIOTA SUÉLTAME O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!._

_-lo siento Sasuke pero el miedo que le tengo a ellas es mayor al que podría tenerte a ti ._

_-¡¿de que carajos hablas?¡._

_-ya lo entenderás._

arrugo el entre cejo ¿quienes eran "ellas"? ¿por que el dobe le tenia mas miedo a ellas que a él? y ¿que quiso decir con "ya lo entenderás"?.

dejo sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos , se tenso inconscientemente al parecer estaba en una casa con pisos de madera ,los pasos se dirigían a donde él estaba cada vez mas cerca "_tac tac" _estaba nervioso se encontraba al merced de cualquier persona que fuera.

los pasos se detuvieron ,inmediatamente la puerta se abrió en un chirrido muy lentamente digno de una película de terror, ahora Sasuke sabia que estaba en un armario y no en cualquier armario sino que en SU armario de su sala lo sabia por el molesto chirrido que nunca podía arreglar por falta de tiempo.

antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo la luz de la sala se prendió cegándolo por varios segundos e impidiéndole ver de quien se trataba la persona de los pasos cuando abrió sus ojos no lo podía creer .

-SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !-gritaron al unisono, se hubiera esperado todo desde ninjas asesinos hasta a Orochimaru pero no eso.

su sala estaba decorada por guirnaldas y globos de todos los colores y todos se encontraban allí ,su equipo , también el equipo ino-shika-cho ,Neji ,Tenten, rock lee ,Kiba, Hinata,Shino ,sus respectivos senseis tambien Gaara y sus hermanos hasta Tsunade! y varias personas mas.

se fijo en la persona que abrió la puerta era Sakura que tenia una dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba se agacho a su lado y empezó a desatarlo.

-feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun.

-hmp-si pensaron que Sasuke estaba feliz están equivocados desde un principio no quería saber nada con su cumpleaños , después lo golpean y atan para alterarlo pensando que lo secuestraron y encima entran a su casa sin su permiso y hacen lo que quieren se encontraba bastante cabreado .

-¿quien fue el que organizo esto?-pregunto molesto una vez que ya estaba libre de sus cuerdas y se había parado.

Ino salio de la multitud -yo y la frentona ,Sasuke-kun-respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sasuke entendía ahora lo de "ellas".

-¡pues largo! ¡todos fuera de mi casa!-el rostro de todas las personas presentes mostraron sorpresa con algunas excepciones como Neji y Gaara.

-oye Sasuke nosotros solo queremos desearte un feliz cumpleaños y tu no echas-protesto un indignado y enojado Naruto.

-tu cállate agradece que no te rompo la cara enfrente de todos pedazo de estúpido!.

-seré estúpido pero no una basura como tu mal agradecido!-Naruto quiso tirarse encima de Sasuke para golpearlo pero Kakashi se interpuso entre sus alumnos .

-basta Naruto.

-pero Kakashi-sensei.

-déjalo Naruto.

Sasuke pronuncio un-hmp-con tono molesto y desapareció por la ventana mas cercana estaba seguro que si permanecía mas tiempo en ese lugar sacaría a las patadas a todo el mundo.

se sentó en el tejado de su casa viendo la luna y las estrellas buscando tranquilizarse.

* * *

><p>adentro de la casa.<p>

-no se que le pasa a ese bastardo, con todo lo que se esforzaron lo siento Sakura.

-no importa Naruto-pronuncio una triste Sakura

-bueno creo que ya escucharon a Sasuke es mejor que nos vayamos-recomendó Kakashi.

-no!-dijo una decepcionada Ino.

-es mejor que le hagamos caso Ino, Sasuke es muy problemático sabia que esta fiesta traería problemas-pronuncio Shikamaru.

-Sasuke no es problemático,es un chiquillo malcriado insoportable-contesto una enojada Tsunade-vamonos-ordeno.

-no espere tsunade-sama! tratare de convencerlo-anuncio Sakura.

-de acuerdo aunque no creo que te escuche Sakura.

y sin mas Sakura agarro una caja y también desapareció por la ventana.

-no se preocupen si Sakura no convence al idiota de Sasuke habrá fiesta en mi casa!-anuncio jiraiya bastante borracho.

-Si!-contestaron los mayores.

* * *

><p>Sakura vio a Sasuke sentado en el tejado se acerco a su lado.<p>

-Sasuke-kun...-pronuncio en tono bajito en forma de llamado.

Sasuke giro la cabeza en su dirección con ojos de desprecio la pelirosa trago en seco.

-¿que quieres?.

-solo vine a pedirte disculpas.

-pues ya las diste vete.

-esta bien lo hare pero antes dime que te enojo tanto.

-que te importa vete Sakura.

-no lo haré hasta que me lo digas.

Sasuke largo un sonoro suspiro sabia que Sakura decía la verdad que no se iría-y ¿tu como te sentirías si te noquean por la espalda para despertarte atada?.

-tienes razón, pero ese fue Naruto yo nunca le dije que te hiciera eso ya sabes que es un tonto, perdónalo.

-hmp-Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente.

-si eso fue lo único que te molesto por que no te amigas con Naruto y disfrutas de la fiesta-la pelirosa se sentó a su lado con la caja encima de su regazo.

-no entiendes que no quiero una fiesta-pronuncio duramente.

-pero Sasuke-kun es tu cumpleaños hay que festejarlo no todos los días cumples trece años.

-a mi no me importa mi cumpleaños Sakura.

-¿por que?.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio ignorando la pregunta de la pelirosa.

Sakura sabia que no diria nada asi que hizo otra pregunta-¿hubo algo mas que te molestara Sasuke-kun?.

-la verdad que si-la miro nuevamente a los ojos molestos-¿con que derecho entraron a mi casa?.

Sakura agacho la mirada-lo siento Sasuke-kun es que Ino tuvo la idea y sabes que es imposible sacarle algo que se le mete a la cabeza pero no te preocupes yo y ella limpiaremos todo te lo juro.

-hmp-Sasuke otra vez poso su vista al cielo, ambos se quedaron unos minutos ahí viendo la hermosa noche estrellada.

-¿sabes por que odio mi cumpleaños ?-Sakura se sorprendió desvió la mirada del cielo a él y le presto toda la atención del mundo-por que me trae recuerdos que prefiero no tener -Sakura fue incapaz de interrumpirlo-recuerdos de mi niñez antes de que sucediera lo que sucedió-la pelirosa entendió a la que se refería y noto como apretaba su puño-por eso prefiero no festejarlo-el pelinegro no sabia por que le contaba eso a Sakura tal vez necesitaba descargarse con alguien,tal vez confiaba en ella tal vez...

-y-yo no sabia Sasuke-kun perdón...pero anímate tal vez teniendo nuevos cumpleaños felices puedas superar esos feos recuerdos ¿por que no lo intentas? sera divertido te lo prometo-lo animo Sakura con una sonrisa radiante . Sasuke recapacito ¿que tan mal podría salir todo? es decir ya había estado en celebraciones de cumpleaños con todos los locos de abajo la única diferencia era que el posible incendio ocurra esta vez en su casa, ese pensamiento no le agrado pero no todos los dias cumplía trece años y no todos los amigos se encargan de hacer una fiesta sorpresa eso lo ayudo a decidirse , festejaría su cumpleaños.

-de acuerdo Sakura me convenciste vamos-si la sonrisa de Sakura era grande ahora era gigante.

cuando Sasuke se paro y se dirigía a la ventana Sakura recordó la caja.

-espera Sasuke-kun!-se apresuro a llegar hasta él.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto extrañado.

-me olvidaba de darte tu regalo-dijo mostrado la caja azul que tenia un gran moño rojo-toma.

Sasuke tomo el paquete pesaba un poco -gracias-hace mucho tiempo que no resibia un regalo.

-ábrelo-dijo animadamente la chica-espero te guste.

Sasuke se agacho y puso el paquete en el suelo pudo notar que tenia agujeritos cuando saco el moño y abrio a caja vio a un tierno gatito gris con ojos grandes y azules ronroneandole, el gatito tenia un gran moño azul alrededor de cuello con una pequeña nota se dispuso a leerla.

_espero te guste y te de compañía_

_feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!__ te quiero mucho! _

_con amor Sakura._

tomo al gatito en brazos y se reincorporo.

-¿te gusta Sasuke-kun?.

-me encanta gracias Sakura- por primera vez Sakura vio una sonrisa de Sasuke que no era altanera ni de medio lado dirigida a ella, se sonrojo.

-pero eso no es todo con Ino y Tenten tambien te hicimos un enorme pastel de chocolate vamos adentro antes de que se lo traguen.

* * *

><p>adentro todos bailaban ,comían, y bebían algunos jugo y otros como Jiraiya y tsunade licor.<p>

-hey Teme! decidiste volver!-pronuncio Naruto abrazándolo pero se separo bruscamente-¿ o nos quieres echar?.

-no dobe no te echare.

-que bueno! hay que lindo gatito-pronuncio el rubio sacandole el gato de los brazos, rápidamente todos rodearon al rubio para ver y acariciar al gatito y de paso desearle feliz cumpleaños a Sasuke.

este sonrió despues de todo la noche recién empezaba y al parecer festejar su cumpleaños no era tan malo.

es verdad no tenia el pastel echo por Mikoto ,pero tenia el echo por las kunoichis ,no tenia el regalo de su padre ,pero tenia el adorable regalo de Sakura,tampoco tenia las felicitaciones del clan Uchiha ,pero las tenia de sus amigos.

**fin.**

**les gusto? comente! por fa.**


End file.
